Maximum Ride: Snow
by A-Vampiress1
Summary: Have you ever felt alone in the world well not like the way i feel. I have felt like that and i am like that. One night other people like me come and rescue me. I go with them and find out some things. But they will be revealed if you read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Epilogue . . . kind of

I am Leta at least that's what the scientists call me. I have named myself snow though because one day I heard one of the scientists say my wings look like a snow owls. All the words I hear all day "Unique", "Special", and "Odd". All the tings the scientists do and say to me can make a person sick.

All the test's, sleeping in a dog crate, barely being fed, and all the harsh words and hitting. If you think your life is ruff with school, regular pencil paper tests, I would gladly switch places with you. There is one thing in a million years or all eternity I would never trade.

My wings are great. I wish I knew how to fly or could even stretch them all the way out. Sadly, since I am in a dog crate and my wings are a good eight feet there's no way. I know there their, because I can spread them a little in my crate.

The cage is gross and small. I swear the only spot not dirty in or on my cage is on the lock. Yet, the scientists can keep the floors and walls so shiny I can see my face in them. I look out my cage and all I see are more and more cages.

If I stare at the wall all I see is my dark brown hair, I see my light blue eyes, and I see the dirt and muck covering my face. Except for some parts of my face where it's clean from tears and you can see my pale skin.

So I always look down at the floor of my cage. I hate to see my self I don't think I have ever smiled a day in my life. I don't know my age so I decided to make myself fourteen. The scientists don't care about me or my health I know that. They only care about the tests, what will kill me, and what wont.

I got back in my crate and sat down. I was feeling a little lonely right then so I tried to see if the other mutants were still alive or could even talk. I looked around at the other cages. There were only a couple experiments that were human.

I called out, "Hey anyone here who can talk?" There was nothing but silence. I laid down I was about to fall asleep when I heard.

"Some one else in this hole can talk?" it was a regular voice not deep or high. I looked around and spotted a dog and a girl in cages next to mine. The girl was about my age and with her wings out a little. The dog on the other side was a little black one.

"Yes, I am here who is there? Who are you?" I asked nervously.

The dog in the crate next to me answered, "I am total."

"I am Krista" said the angel girl next to me. I hadn't seen her before now so she was probably rolled in recently. I looked at them both and tried to smile. Krista had little grin and she chuckled, "This doesn't happen or you smile a lot, right?"

"Yeah, there is a reason I should smile while being poked with needles and shocked. Anyway hi I am snow." I said they both nodded. I was pretty tired so I rolled in my wings all the way, and laid down on my dirty crate floor. I have this problem where I can't sleep unless I cry. So literally I cried myself to sleep everynight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up that night to the sound of voices. I thought maybe the scientists came here early. So I rolled over to face the other direction. I heard the sounds of the people talking and the sounds of the cages. Then I heard a voice say, "Let me out to."

I sat up right and looked out the cage. I saw some teens my age pass my cage letting people out. I was about to say something when a boy with strawberry blonde hair stand in front of my cage. He was standing there just staring I just looked I was too nervous to talk.

Finally he moved and opened my cage door. He helped me out. I looked at his eyes they were blue and staring at me. I said nervously, "Thank you and who are you?" He looked at me and looked over to where his friend and everyone were going.

He looked back at me and said, "We don't have time we will talk later." He grabbed my hand and I couldn't tell at the time but he was cautiously going to the stairs. I looked back to make sure Krista and Total weren't in there cages still. A little girl was taking total out and a girl was helping Krista out.

We ran up the stairs. I asked, "Where are we?"

"Sewer System, under a big city," said the girl named Max, "On our way out to fresh air and sunlight."

When we made it to the top we were confronted by a weird looking dog man. He hissed, "But not just yet, first we need to chat Maximum. You and I. For old times sake."

Max started to talk to him tauntingly. The others started to push the other mutants up the ladder. I asked in a whisper to the boy who helped me, "Can I please know your name?"

He said, "Iggy, now come on your turn to climb the ladder."

I backed up, "No thanks iggs I want to stay with you guys." He looked upset and nodded. When I looked back at Max and Ari she was sitting on him and he was limp. Max said, "I think I killed him."

We ran down the sewer tunnel. When we came to a cliff like thing. I looked over it and I heard Iggy say, "Are you ok?"

I mutter nervously, "I don't know how to fly." I spread my wings out and hit Iggy on his side. He looked over at me, "Take my hand." I nodded and did. He spread his wings. I stared at them they were amazing. He muttered, "Ready." I nodded and we jumped.

The feeling of the wind rushing through my feathers was amazing. Iggy held my hand above me so he could make sure I don't fall I thought. I heard an echo, "He was your brother!"

I thought that was weird. We flew out of the sewer and into the night. I filled my lungs with the fresh air. It was an incredible feeling of fresh air and flying. I looked up at Iggy he was staring straight head.

I decided to enjoy the feeling of the night and the feeling of the fresh air. I flew kind of crooked trying to hold Iggs hand and trying to flap my wings with out hitting Ig. I completely loved the feeling to fly. I would have to learn to fly and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We flew to a place called Battery Park and landed. They said that Krista took the other mutants. I was a little upset about it. When we landed I fell on the floor face first. I stood up a little embarrassed. Max walked over and said, "Hi, I am Max, this is Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel."

I smiled at them all, "Hi I am Snow" then folded in my wings. They all smiled and nodded. "So I can come with you guys right?" I asked hopefully. They all shred a look then sighed.

Max said, "Ok you can stay if you agree to the rules of the flock." I nodded happy. Max explained, "1. Always look out for the flock before your self 2. Always listen to Max 3. We travel a lot and live in trees and other stuff 4. We fight and get broken a lot 5. Always look out for the youngest kids 6. If Max is not awake or present listen to Fang 7. If Fang our Max is not awake our present listen to Iggy 8. You get the rest 9. We don't really go to school 10. We are supposed to save the world." She smiled.

"Uh. . .Wow ok I think I got all that so I agree to follow your rules. Can we do this thing where we share real quick it will help me a lot?" I asked a little confused. She smiled and nodded.

Max went first and said, "I am Max Ride leader. I am fourteen. Oh, and I have a voice inside my head."

Fang went next, "I am Fang next in command I guess. I am fourteen. There is nothing really else."

I muttered, "You're kind of cute". He looked at me and did a half smile then looked at Max.

Iggy said, "I am Iggy the next oldest. I am fourteen. Also I like explosives and I am blind." I looked at him. He didn't seem blind and it felt like he was looking at me a lot. It made me feel a little weird.

Nudge went, " Hi I am Nudge the next oldest. I am eleven and I love magazines, the internet, computers, animals, I am of African descent, I love fashion-"

Max said, "Ok your not writing a life story Nudge." _**Wink Wink**_. I giggled a little and looked over at Iggy. He was staring at me it felt a little weird knowing he couldn't see me.

Gasman said, "I am Gazzy. I am eight. I love explosives."

I heard Fang mutter, "And have an explosive digestive system and can mimic Fang and Ig's"

Angel said, " Hi, I am Angel. I am six years old. I am Gazzy's blood relative."

I smiled, "Hi, everyone I am Snow. I am Angel. I am a bird human hybrid like you. I don't really no anything I can read. I have long brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin in case you can't tell."

They all smiled and said, "Hi". I walked away to look for something to use to wash my face. I saw a water fountain got my hands wet and rubbed the dirt of my face. I got a lot of water in my hands then soaked my hair.

When I walked back to the flock everyone was crying. I asked, "what's wrong?"

Max looked up at me of ,"Nothing Snow. Everything is fine".

I muttered, "ok". She smiled, "Its really nothing don't worry".

I said, "Ok I get it, could someone you know help me practice flying. I wasn't allowed to stretch or practice flying at the institute?"

Max said, "I'll bet they wouldn't." Iggy stood up.

"I will help her practice," he said. I looked at him and so did everyone.

Max said, "Are you sure, Ig's?"

Iggy, "Yeah I could use some fresh air."

Max, "You ok with that, Snow?"

I said, "Yeah its no problem."

We walked out of the area the flock was in. Iggy spread his wings. I glanced at them they were so pretty then he started to take of.

I spread my wings and flew under him. When I looked up at him he was looking down at me. I blushed then realized he couldn't see.

We flew to the top of the empire state building. Then Iggy said, "The best way to learn to fly is to push you of a building."

I looked at him, "What?-". Then, he pushed me off. I was about to scream when he flew next to me and said, "Unfold your wings".

I tried but it was hard with the wind rushing past me. Then, I saw the ground. I unfolded my wings all the way catching my self before I hit the ground. I rushed up it was so cool.

I yelled, "Woo yeah". Iggy flew next to me. We flew around buildings and over them. We even flew through one cause a window was open and we flew threw it into the building and out the other side.

We finally made it back to the park.

Max, "Had fun".

I said, "It was great but I know I will be soar tomorrow."

She laughed. Iggy walked over to Fang and they walked off.

I laid down and muttered, "Night Flock".

They all said, "Night". We all slept. I started to cry myself to sleep silently so no won would hear.


End file.
